


The One

by RikkuShinra



Series: Primulina [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Premature Ejaculation, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Loqi has always dreamed about The One."We're going to need more lube."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt
Series: Primulina [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on kinkmeme. 
> 
> Any has a thing for huge cocks. Their porn collection is full 10+ inch dicks and they have fantasized about getting fucked by one for as long as they have known what sex is. only one problem: they have never been with anyone with with a bigger-than-average dick. So Gladio, who's size has earned him quite the representation, is a literal dream come true.
> 
> That is, until Gladio ACTUALLY starts fucking them and they realize that monstrous dongs are much better in theory than in practice. They are in so much pain they have to ask Gladio to stop.

Loqi is in awe, his wildest dreams are coming true and he just can't. His mind runs miles a minute, quickly conjuring sensations that he has never felt only dreamed about. He spirals as this man, an Adonis, grabs and jerks his hair, twisting on the good side of painful and smacks his thick cock against his lips, beside his nose and over his left eye. He's massive in every sense of the word. From the hulking muscles down to his shoe size— Gladiolus Amicitia is this tiny Nif's wet dream come true. He doesn't stop the whimper that pushes past his lips as he parts them, hesitantly running his tongue up from full base to beautiful, gorgeously shaped, pink tip. 

Loqi is about to cum just from the taste, smell and weight. It's so much better than anything his imagination or the box of toys under his bed has prepared him for. He wants to cry at the magnificence before him, only if his mouth wasn't being filled and his jaw stretched that the only crying he is doing is because of the sheer pain. It doesn't matter, it's still good he just needs to adapt and accommodate this serpent. 

Yeah, I was completely not prepared for this, he palms his still trapped cock, hard and aching in his underwear. Loqi soldiers even when breathing becomes an issue. This is his fantasy come real and he wants to live it. He squeezes himself as he gags, his balls ache, begging him to grope them. He's pulled off, a wet pop and huffing erratic breaths as his sinus expands and he can breathe again. Gladiolus presses his lips together, lifting Loqi's face to look up at him and really take him in. "If your uncomfortable let me know." Loqi nods dumbly, tongue ravishing the tip with attention. His balls throb again reminding him they want in on this action, not just his cockhead that leaves a wet spot in his pants. 

Gladiolus let's him go, groaning in pleasure as Loqi swallows him part way. For a hookup he was looking for a quick fuck, not to get his dick sucked. Single complaint aside, he can't wait to bury himself in between those cheeks and pound one out. 

A gentle tug and the sudden heat directly on his balls has Gladio going slack jawed. Between the fisting on his cock and the oral massage the first stirrings of release arise. He's going to cum if he doesn't stop this, not a bad deal, but he wants to actually fuck. "Hey," a gentle tug of blond is enough to get Loqi off him, though his hand doesn't stop only slows to a maddening pace. Gladiolus is about to sugar coat anything, growling out "get on the bed" That has Loqi on his knees, trunks on the back of the sole recliner in seconds. 

He makes a pretty sight, cheek pulled to the side by one hand as he fingers his hole with the other, preparing himself with copious amounts of lube. Between his legs, Loqi's cock dribbles. 

Four fingers in and Gladio can tell Loqi isn't ready. Physically, mentally Loqi is about to cum from fingering his own self. Slicking his own fingers, Gladio steps up to the bed and slowly inserts one. Loqi quivers, drawings his hand to his cheeks and holding them open. A fine flush caresses his skin, pronouncing the smattering of freckles that hide on his back and shoulders. It makes Gladio's cock twitch. He has a think for those angel kisses having lost count of how many times he has jerked to Prompto's. He distracts himself by sliding in a second finger, Loqi moans, gasping as he rocks back onto thick fingers. "By the Astrals, yes." Loqi's praise is music to Gladio's ears, the way his accent slips through when Gladio twist his fingers, rubbing as a hard flinch causes Loqi to tighten. A swell of pride washes of him. Loqi moans, fucking himself hard, harder as Gladio pushes a third finger in. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum. I want your cock in me." Gladio more than obliges, as he pushes in, Loqi tightens, blankets twisting in his grasp as he splatters the comforter with cum. Gladio grunts as he tries to push in, Loqi is tight, his hole quivering and his hand is pushing back, stopping Gladiolus from thrusting in. "Take it out," Loqi whimpers, repeating the request. "You're huge. It hurts." Gladio steps back, stroking himself. Loqi turns over, frowning as he looks from the object of his fantasies to the lube then the head of the bed. He doesn't care that he sits in the wet spot, only that he gets to ride The One. 

"We're going to need more lube."


	2. Chapter 2

Loqi lacks nothing in Gladio's eyes. He's determined for sure, three empty bottles of lube and a used roll of ten count XL Alpha condoms has barely put a dent in the contents housed in a black duffle. Now he's working himself over a long bulbous shaped dildo in various shades of blue named 'Bahamut's knot'. What interest Gladio about it is the fine lines of fake cum, a mix of various lubes, that stream down it in rivulets as it disappears betwixt two toned cheeks. A front row seat to a sensational show, he leans forward breaking the one rule they had this time -no rough touching (Loqi had insisted as they stepped into the hotel room, red faced under a black face mask and a pair of black sunglasses)‐ and spanks him. 

"Let's try now." Loqi pants, pinching his nipples as he rocks up, the dildo smacking into his leg as it slips free. His legs wobble as Gladio helps him into his lap, one hand holding tightly to a hip while the other roams of Loqi's back. 

Despite the massive amount of lube that should have him slicker than an oiled slip n' slide, and an hour of Gladio watching Loqi edge himself on various sized and styled dildos culminates with Gladio holding back, keeping his own desire to thrust upwards with abandon in check, he's still tight. Loqi whimpers above him as he slides down at a snail's pace. He rocks his hips, curses under his breath and stops. "A little help would be nice." 

Gladio frowns. Beyond Loqi's face and well toned body, his personality is horrible, it's so bad Gladio would rather spend time with a pile of wet dog crap. Its nicer, just doesn't smell as good. Not that any of that matters now. Five weeks between their first meeting and this one is enough And he's halfway in. With a roll of his hips, Gladio helps Loqi further. With a hiss of agitation from Loqi, Gladio finds himself buried in the others warm heat. 

The first touches, welcomed with a shuddering breath, gently skim over tight muscles,squeezing and showering with undue affection. Loqi relaxes, his trembling lessening as he adjusts. He tries first, a gentle undulation of his hips and Gladio snaps. Five weeks of pent up sexual frustrations, mental taxation of dealing with Noctis not to count the unnecessary qurellings with Ignis over Noctis, flood over and spill into the night. 

Loqi isn't the target of his aggression, but a punching bag he has become. Loqi moans, suspended between two meaty hands. Like this it's easy to thrust upwards, pull him down and grind in making him cry out. He must like it rough is all Gladio can formulate, drunk on his own anger at his coworker and liege, narrow sighted to the expanse of light freckles that dot Loqi's back that he doesn't see the elbow swinging at him as he grinds one out, gripping Loqi a bit too tightly as he thrust in. There is power behind that elbow as it connects. Gladio sure to have a bruise tomorrow. 

Gladio is stunned, he looks up at Loqi in a haze of burning lust. "I said it hurt, you jackass. What's the problem?" 

"Why would there be one?"

"You're fucking me like I personally kicked your dog." Loqi turns, brings one leg up and over as he moves to face Gladio. He settles with a rock of his hips, languid as he sets a steady unhurried pace. Gladio sinks back into the couch, he doesn't dare touch. Their one rule of no roughness has already been broken twice, Gladio sighs. He so badly wants to, Loqi isn't wispy and he's got valleys and hills of muscle shiny with a fine sheen of sweat that calls out, beckoning Gladio's hands to touch and grab with calloused palms. 

Above him Loqi murmurs, grabs Gladios hand. It's a small battle between them, Gladio believing it's fine for him to touch trying fruitlessly to caress pearled nipples, or thumb at his neck. Loqi wins as he bends slightly and sucks on two fingers, wetting them that as he pulls away there is a string of saliva connecting them to his lips. "Put them in", he leans forward littering Gladios neck with kisses and nips as the fingers sink into him, stretching him more. "Oh fuck me." 

Gladio concedes, pushing Loqi down into the couch. He whimpers once in discomfort yet doesn't stop Gladio, instead hooks his legs over the others shoulders. A few thrusts in has Loqi cumming between them, 999. Sorries tumble out as Gladio picks up the pace a distinctive popping sound has Gladio pulling out to late. 

For a moment they sit silent, Gladio rolling the broken condom off as Loqi wipes up, tossing wipes in the trash bin. They dress in silence, the toys left to soak in hot soapy water. 

"Wanna get something to eat?" Gladio smiles, shrugging a nondescript black hoodie on.

Loqi frowns, "do you normally ask your one night stands out after fucking them?" 

"Well, this is our second time." Loqi sneers, "but -"

A growl cuts Gladio off, Loqi flushing, "what did you have in mind?"

"There is a ramen shop," Loqi rolls his eyes, thankful he is hidden in his shirt. "But they offer other things. My treat." 

Loqi's flush grows, Gladio smiles at him, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "Like a date?" 

"Yeah, we could say that." 


End file.
